


Wonshik is Ours Part 2

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Series: The BTOVIXX family [8]
Category: BTOB, K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Hakyeon's wish comes true





	Wonshik is Ours Part 2

The kids ate their lunch, all oblivious to the still half frozen state of Hakyeon. Taekwoon stared at him with a small smile, loving how Hakyeon could feel so touched at that one name. He couldn’t imagine how much of a frozen state he would be in when Wonshik started calling him papa.

_Ha, papa…_

Taekwoon’s smile grew bigger at the thought, the idea of having Wonshik permanently in their home entirely taking over his heart and he felt like it was already everyday life for him. He reached out his hand and placed it on Hakyeon’s shoulder. Hakyeon turned to look at him and he was met with a reassuring smile.

“So is this is a yes?” Hakyeon whispered to him and a cheeky smile was not what he was expecting.

“I’m still thinking about it…” Taekwoon answered and the hope that he had from morning until now vanished in that instant. But little did he know…

>>>

Some months and many visits later, Hakyeon had been busy with the kids getting things ready. It was his birthday weekend and he decided to have quiet lunch with the family and the Seos. Taekwoon was busy helping out and getting himself ready to leave.

“Hyuk hurry!” he called out as he set out the plates and cutlery.

“I’m ready appa!” he replied as he stood by the doorway.

“Going somewhere?” Hakyeon asked as he came into the room.

“Papa, you forgot. We’re picking up Wonshik hyung remember??” Hyuk told him and he mentally slapped himself.

“Right, sorry I did forget... Go get him or he’ll think we forgot him,” Hakyeon just about shooed them out the door.

“Alright, jeez if you wanted us gone you could’ve just said so from much earlier... “ Taekwoon teased and he got slapped in return.

When Taekwoon and Hyuk arrived at the centre, Wonshik ran out and jumped into Taekwoon’s arms. He held on tight and didn’t seem to want to let go.

“Are you really taking me home today??” he asked in disbelief. Taekwoon and Hyuk nodded their heads and Wonshik grinned. With a smile, Taekwoon took Wonshik's bag from the front desk lady and told Wonshik to thank her for looking after him all this time.

“Thank you ahjumma... I’ll miss you, but I’ll promise to visit sometime,”

“Wonshik-ah...look after yourself ok? Don’t cause too much trouble,” she hugged him as she said her goodbyes.

“I won’t ...bye ahjumma!” they all bid her goodbye before they headed out to the car.

“Where’s Uncle Hakyeon? He’s not here...” Wonshik looked around with a small smile as Taekwoon helped his kids into their car seats.

“Wonshik-ah...what did we talk about last time?” Taekwoon asked him in a soft tone.

“Not to call him that anymore... “

By the time they arrived home, the Seos were just parking their car in the driveway. After helping his kids out, he went over and helped them with their kids and the things they brought with them.

“So is everything set?” Minhyuk asked when it was just him and Taekwoon.

“Yeah, he doesn’t suspect a thing... Let’s just hope the kids don’t spoil it too soon,” Taekwoon laughed as he entered the house.

With all the kids there, lunch became a busy affair. There were some running around screaming despite many protest from the parents to use inside voices and there were some who were huddled in one corner, talking amongst themselves. The four parents quickly finished making the lunch and soon, all of them were sitting around the table.

“Thank you Eunkwang and Minhyuk for coming and celebrating today with me, with us. And the kids too! We miss you all so much,” Hakyeon thanked them all with a big smile.

“Awe Yeonnie, we missed you all too! There’s nowhere else we would rather be...” Eunkwang replied with a smile of his own.

“Can we eat now...??” one of the kids whined and they all laughed before plating food.

Lunch was soon finished, dishes washed and cake was over and done with, much to the dismay of the kids. They all gathered in the living room with hot chocolates as Hakyeon was surrounded by a few boxes of presents. Like a kid, he picked them up and shook them about before he picked a red covered present. He carefully unwrapped it, not wanting to tear the nice wrapping to reveal a set of hair care products and a coupon for a face care set too. He stared at it and his eyes widened a little.

“Minhyuk, you didn’t have too. This is perfect, thank you, ” he exclaimed, his expression showing his gratitude.

“It’s ok, I know how busy you’ve been so I decided to go ahead and get it for you, “ Minhyuk told him and they were both thankful to have each other in their lives. He was told to open Eunkwang’s present next and when he finally got it unwrapped it was a velvet suit set, one that Hakyeon himself had thought of getting but didn’t really know which occasion he would wear it for.

“All of you are so thoughtful, I don’t deserve all of you,” Hakyeon said out loud as he felt so elated after receiving hand drawn cards and pictures from the kids.

“But you haven’t even opened mine yet...” Taekwoon teased as he waved the thin box in his hands. Hakyeon made grabby hands for it as everyone held their breath, waiting for Hakyeon’s reaction. Just like before, he opened the ribbon carefully and lifted the box lid. He took out the paperwork that seemed to be the main item and below that was a framed photo of their family, Wonshik included.

He pulled the frame out and smiled really big as he looked up at everyone. He then turned his attention to the paperwork in his hand. His eyes scanned the first page and his heart felt like it stopped. Was he really reading this?? His hands trembled slightly as he read the words over and over, still in so much disbelief. A silent tear ran down his face before he could show any other reaction and Wonshik was quick to walk up to him and wipe the tear away. He looked up from the papers and stared at Wonshik, a little scared that he was dreaming and all this wasn’t real.

With a small, reassuring smile, Wonshik reached out and hugged Hakyeon tight. He immediately hugged back, too overwhelmed with emotion to do anything else but cry his heart out. Eunkwang held Minhyuk close as they both felt super happy for their friends and the kids sat around awkward, not knowing what to do.

“All this time you said you were still thinking about it...” they heard Hakyeon whisper as he hid his face in Wonshik’s hair. Taekwoon smiled softly and gave a quick kiss to Hakyeon’s forehead.

“Oh goodness, thank you so much, all of you...” he choked up in between his words and Taekwoon motioned for them all to do a group hug with Hakyeon and Wonshik in the middle.

Some giggly moments later they all let go, which left Hakyeon and Wonshik still hugging.

“Happy birthday, we love you papa!”

And just like Taekwoon had imagined all those months ago, Hakyeon had sat frozen as a mannequin at that one little name.

Papa.


End file.
